


Private Footage

by inuko678



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Sex Tapes, Smut, Voyeurism, Wonkyun, and he's horny af, but not really, wonho pining for the maknae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9040682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuko678/pseuds/inuko678
Summary: WONHO IS MISSING HIS BOO, I.M, DURING THE HOLIDAY...SO HE RE-VISITS SOME VIDEOS ON HIS IPOD.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my AFF page: http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/713301

Shin Hoseok stared up at the ceiling of his childhood bedroom, the group had gone their seperate ways for Chuseok after finishing their schedules. Changkyun had invited him to return home with him...as a friend...but Hoseok wanted to spend time with his own family. Hoseok rolled his eyes and turned onto his side, now he was feeling some type of way about not taking the maknae up on his offer. He missed him, Im Changkyun. He couldn't even call the guy because none of them had cell phones yet and no one of the 21st century had house phones anymore. 

 

He reached for the iPad on his nightstand, the least he could do was FaceTime him. 'I.M Changkyun' his name was saved as, nothing super personal...yet. Changkyun would change it later when he got ahold of his iPad. And he wouldn't even do it to be sentimental, he'd do it just because he got bored.

 

He waited impatiently for the video call to connect, "Come on, I.M," he whined as he whipped his growing bangs out of his face, "Don't ignore hyungie." He sighed and disconnected when the younger didn't answer in a timely manner. When will FaceTime get a video voicemail feature? "Now what?" he asked himself, turning back over to look up at the ceiling. 

 

He tossed his iPad back onto his nightstand and grabbed his iPod instead. He unlocked it and ventured to his camera roll, but paused before slecting a folder to open. He quickly stood up to close and lock his bedroom door; didn't want anyone disturbing his privacy. Hoseok flopped back down on his bed, comfortably tucked an arm behind his head, and selected a folder that was titled, 'Work.' A passcode lock immediately popped up and Hoseok typed in Changkyun's birthday. He was a sap like that.

 

Video and photo files popped up in the folder. Wonho had a bit of a filming kink when it came to having sex with I.M. The kid was such an amazing sexual partner and he needed to be captured on camera. Changkyun's playful and random nature followed him into the bedroom and Hoseok never knew what to expect from the younger. Changkyun was the first person Wonho had ever been with that accepted his kink with open arms.

 

He scooped up his earbuds from the nightstand and plugged the jack in and secured the buds in his ears. He clicked on one of his most recent videos and turned the sound up to a comfortable level.

 

Changkyun popped up on his screen, smiling cutely and flashing a peace sign. "Hyung, you're going to use up all your storage if you keep making videos," he said as he laid back in the hotel pillows. Hoseok grinned when he heard himself laugh in the video. "Don't act like it doesn't turn you on Changkyunnie," his video self said before he panned his iPod's camera down to film his hand reaching between them to palm the younger's manhood. Changkyun's hand dropped down to grip Wonho's wrist. "You could at least kiss me before you start groping me," the younger complained, his lips puckered.

 

Hoseok held the camera over their heads to awkwardly record himself leaning in to kiss the younger and then the video ended. Hoseok rolled his eyes, an unnecessary video really, but he couldn't force himself to delete it. He selected the next video, unsure of it's content because the thumbnail was a blur.

 

I.M was on his knees before him. The bland red flecked gray carpet blended in with the younger's gray sweatpants. Changkyun was diligently working down the zipper of Hoseok's jeans. The camera was focused on the way the younger's fluffy fringe fell over his long eyelashes. Hoseok's hand had come into view long enough to swipe his hair to the side to reveal his flawless forehead. Changkyun smiled in embarrassment, his hands dropping down to his sides. "Why'd you stop?" Hoseok heard his voice ask. 

 

Changkyun shielded his face, his cheeks visibly red. "I'm feeling shy now," the younger admitted before impulsively doing Twice's shy, shy, shy hand gesture. Wonho smiled at how cute the younger was when he got all flustered, it was so awkward. "Don't be shy, Changkyunnie," the elder responded as his hand grabbed ahold of the younger's chin to pull him closer, "No one will see this video but you and me."

 

Changkyun's hands returned to the elder's waistband and he gave the camera a stale look, "That's not as comforting as you think, Shin Hoseok," he deadpanned. The view went a little haywire as Hoseok lifted his hips up so Changkyun could pull down his jeans and briefs. Wonho grinned and shook his head at his own film work, he needed to learn how to keep his hands steady or buy a docking station.

 

Judging from his younger age and lack of experience, people would think I.M would be bashful about oral sex, but he wasn't. Much like being on stage in front of thousands of people, Changkyun was confident and unafraid. Wonho liked to think it had something to do with the camera being present. The elder had angled his camera to get the best view of the younger grabbing ahold of his cock.

 

Hoseok was starting to feel a little hot from watching himself and Changkyun on screen. He slowly pulled his oversized sweatshirt up his chest to reveal his toned tummy and pushed his hand past the elastic waistband of his plaid pajama bottoms. He grabbed ahold of his erection at the same Changkyun wrapped his lips around his cock in the video.

 

He mentally commended his impeccable timing.

 

Changkyun's head bobbed up and down slowly, the sucking sound reverberating loudly through Hoseok's earbuds. It was so sexy. "Think you can take me deeper, Changkyun?" he heard himself question. Wonho smiled at the determination in the younger's eyes. He jerked himself slowly as Changkyun slowly swallowed his cock down his throat. The younger gagged for a second, but he didn't pull away. 

 

Hoseok's real time moan echoed with his camera moan and his thickened voice advised, "Relax your throat so you won't keep choking." I.M wasn't the best at sucking him off, but his commitment to the task pretty much made up for it. His technique was sloppy and his pace was inconsistent, but boy did he suck like his life depended on it. "Use your tongue more, Changkyunnie," his video counterpart instructed. He watched his free hand come out to grasp the younger's chin, guiding him into a steadier pace.

 

After Changkyun had caught on, Wonho's fingers laced in the maknae's soft hair and pushed it back to reveal his determined face. "Look at me, I.M," his video self breathily requested. Changkyun's dark eyes trailed up to meet the camera's eye. "So pretty," "So pretty," his video self said at the same time as he did. He released a soft groan and jerked himself harder.

 

Changkyun held the camera's gaze as he sucked Hoseok down deep again. Hoseok could see the younger applying what he'd just been taught; he was no longer gagging and his breathing was controlled. Hoseok's watched his hand softly stroke the younger's hair back to keep it out of Changkyun's face. The elder couldn't see it in the video, but he remembered staring into Changkyun's eyes. Hoseok stared at Changkyun's face in the video and he could see the younger's eyes looking past the recording iPod. 

 

He remembered how intense their stare-off was: the confidence in Changkyun's eyes and the lust in his own. 

 

He knew at that time that Changkyun couldn't hear his breathing picking up, but Wonho could hear it perfectly through his headphones. I.M had no idea he was on the verge of coming and, in retrospect, Wonho wished he had given the maknae fair warning. The younger's only heads up was the loud groan he had let out. He watched Changkyun's eyes widen in surprise as his mouth was flooded with his cum. 

 

Hoseok couldn't help but chuckle at how undeniably cute Changkyun looked with his cheeks all puffed out. He recalled wanting to tell the younger to swallow it. It had been on the tip of his tongue when the younger beat him to it. The ipod camera clearly captured I.M's Adam's apple bob up and down and the loud gulping sound he made. It sounded so explicit through his headphones.

 

He heard himself let out a small chuckle and say, "That was so sexy, Changkyunnie-ah."

 

Changkyun had fallen back onto his hanches and caught his breath, "I'm glad you liked it, Wonho-hyung," he cutely complained, "Next time warn me so I won't have to swallow it." Hoseok laughed with himself, the young rapper was too cute for his own good. "It didn't taste good?" he had asked. Changkyun poked out his pink tongue and shook his head in distaste, "It was had the texture of squid." And he laughed with himself again as the video ended.

 

He closed his eyes and thought about the kiss they shared directly after that. He wished he could've caught it on camera. He had linked his fingers behind Changkyun's neck and yanked him in abruptly. Changkyun had shoved his tongue into his mouth and he could taste the remnants of his cum and, unlike the rapper, he enjoyed it. He remembered pulling back to lick up the small trail of cum that had drizzled out at the corner of Changkyun's mouth. He remembered Changkyun's small groan before they kissed again and the younger roughly bit his bottom lip before pulling away.

 

He had to retract his stroking hand and calm himself; recalling the lascivious kiss was enough to make him climax and he wasn't ready to do that yet.

 

He distracted himself with tapping on the next video from that night. It was short video, one that he had not recorded. I.M had managed to take his phone and do a little camerawork on his own. Hoseok had wanted to delete it because most of it was of him stripping off his sweater. "Wah hyung, your body is so nice," I.M had complimented as he zoomed in on his abs and taut skin. He saw himself reach out and try to snatch his iPod, "Yah, I'm supposed to be recording you!" he said. Changkyun had chuckled and evaded him. It wasn't that Hoseok didn't like being filmed, it was just that he'd rather see Changkyun's face and body fill up his camera roll.

 

"I'll film us both then," Changkyun appeased as he flipped the selfie mode on. He smiled charmingly at the camera...as if he wasn't just sucking a dick. He made his way over to Wonho, whom was sitting on the bed.

 

Hoseok grinned as the reason for not deleting the video had popped up. Changkyun had come to stand between his legs. He threw an arm around his shoulders and held the iPod up above their heads. "Kiss me," Changkyun had ordered and Wonho easily obliged. It wasn't the soft kiss that made Wonho want to keep the video, but the subtle ass grab that was included. In Hoseok's opinion, Changkyun had the best ass he'd ever seen. It was soft and round and fit in his palm like a perfect puzzle piece. Hoseok's smile widened as Changkyun pulled his hand away and the video ended.

 

Hoseok settled back against his stacked pillows and prepared himself for the next video. He tucked the hem of his sweatshirt under his chin again and pulled his pajama pants down past his toned bottom to free his hard-on.

 

The next video picked up with the preparation.

 

Changkyun was resting comfortably in the pillows, his glowing skin matched beautifully with sky blue sheets on the hotel bed. His arms were folded over his head, clutching the pillowcase in his hands. The rapper looked nothing short of regal laying there before him. Changkyun's thick brows were knitted lightly, his dark eyes stared up at Hoseok intently, and he was biting his pink bottom lip harshly. His hair was sticking to his forehead as sweat began to settle there. Changkyun's smooth chest rose and fell steadily with his controlled breathing and his semi-defined abdominals contracted with each breath. His legs were shamelessly opened wide and his hips unconsciously rolled around in anticipation.

 

Hoseok's hand found his cock again as the video focused on fingers pushing into I.M's entrance. It was such an artistic shot at that angle because Hoseok couldn't see his fingers going in but he knew they were, and he remembered his fingers sliding in knuckle deep with ease. Hoseok tugged his cock roughly and let his eyes focus on Changkyun's erection. It was just as good-looking as he was. It was so hard that the tip had turned red in anger and veins were protruding all over. The head was leaking buckets of pre-cum, it had dripped down the younger's cock and served as extra lube for Wonho's intrusive fingers.

 

Changkyun's back arched up higher the deeper Wonho's fingers ventured. The younger's hand had fallen between his legs to grasp his cock and Hoseok saw his own hand shoot out to drape over Changkyun's. He jerked his own cock in time with their hands on camera. "Fuck, hyung," Changkyun had moaned out in English. Hoseok loved it when the younger randomly spoke in English, his voice sounded deeper than normal. 

 

"Fuck," Wonho heard himself repeat, his accent stretching out the pronunciation of the word. He bit back a loud moan as he tugged his cock harder.

 

He watched Changkyun pop up into a sitting position, his other hand hand reaching out to grab ahold of his cock. Hoseok wanted to take some screenshots of this part of the video. He had zoomed in on the mess of working hands and fingers. Their hands worked well with each other: when Hoseok's hand moved up, Changkyun's moved down. Much like their on-stage teamwork, their hands easily manuevered around each other and both their cocks got equal attention.

 

Hoseok watched his hand detach and disappear for a second. It reappeared holding a condom which Changkyun promptly snatched. The younger had deemed himself an expert on the putting them on. Hoseok wouldn't say all that, but he could admit that the rapper put them on a lot speedier than he could.

 

The camera focused on Changkyun's neck during an off-screen kiss. Hoseok's mouth watered at the unbothered porcelain skin. How badly he wanted to mark it up until it was the nastiest purplish color in existence. He recalled having to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from doing that, Changkyun had warned him about creating questionable bruises.

 

He had pushed the younger onto his back again and I.M's knees rose immediately.

 

It was a difficult task, but Hoseok had managed to hold the iPod steady as he entered the younger. Changkyun had lifted his hips off the bed to offer some help. The camera had zoomed in on Changkyun's face. His eyes squeezed shut tightly and he looked like he was doing his absolute best not to moan at the top of his lungs. Hoseok guessed that the younger didn't want his deep voice to carry to members' neighboring rooms. He slapped a trembling hand over his sweating forehead and pushed his damp hair back out of his face revealing his deeply furrowed brows.

 

He looked amazing.

 

Changkyun did manage to let out a strangled groan followed by a soft whimper. His knees pressed into his chest as he was filled up and Wonho settle between his parted thighs. The time on the video was running out, Hoseok noted as he jacked his cock a little slower. He remembered how this video ended.

 

"Do you want me to fuck you, Im Changkyun?" he listened to his video self ask seductively. I.M's eyes slowly opened and he looked past the camera again at Wonho. He nodded and rasped out, "Yes." The camera didn't capture Wonho shaking his head in disapproval, but it did capture the confusion flashing across the younger's eyes. "Say it in English," Wonho heard himself order. Changkyun glared up at the elder and growled out, "You say it in English."

 

Hoseok was relatively fluent in a few languages, but English wasn't one of them. However, he did take out the time to learn a few phrases and since the younger had challenged him back he was glad to use one of them to get what he wanted in the end. "Do you want me to fuck you?" he asked in English this time, making sure he said it slowly so he didn't stumble or mispronounce anything. 

 

Changkyun had seemed surprised and impressed. He nodded again and stared up lustfully at the singer, "Fuck me hard," his English coming out a lot more naturally, "Shin Hoseok." And then the video ended.

 

Hoseok wished he could make that last part a ringtone...or at least figure out a way to put in on an endless loop. He did the next best thing and replayed the last few seconds, reveling in the younger's baritone resonating in his ears. He was on the verge of climaxing again so he slowed his pace all the way down and tapped on the next video.

 

Changkyun's arms were outstretched and his hands were clutching Hoseok's hips firmly. He kept his legs open wide and lifted his hips in time with the elder's thrusts. He was letting out small grunts and groans. As anyone could've have guessed, Changkyun was not a very verbal lover. Most of the time Hoseok would have to coax confessions of pleasure from the younger. "Does it feel good, Changkyunnie-ah?" his voice asked off screen. Changkyun squeezed his eyes shut tighter and slowly nodded, "Good," he softly concurred and then added, "Harder."

 

I.M's eyes popped open as Hoseok pulled out and away. "Turn over," he instructed with a soft slap to the younger's trembling thigh. Changkyun slowly rolled over and poked his bottom into the air, the camera catching sight of his gaping rosebud. Hoseok snapped his hips forward and buried himself inside once more. Naturally he focused his camera on his pounding cock. He jerked himself roughly as he watched his cock harshly penetrate Changkyun's willing opening. Hoseok's little Im Changkyunnie took his dick like a fucking pro. 

 

His eager hips bounced back to meet his each and every thrust. "Fuck me," I.M groaned out in English again, his tone almost begging. Wonho's free hand gripped the younger's perky ass cheek tightly as he slammed forward at a mind-blowing pace. Wonho could clearly hear the backs of Changkyun's toned thighs slapping against the fronts of his toned ones and it honestly sounded like a love song to him.

 

He was getting close to his impending finish and found himself mumbling out, "Changkyunnie." The video was slowly reminding him of how much he missed the younger.

 

His attention was brought back to the video when he heard the younger moan out, "Hyung, I'm going to come." Hoseok saw his arm stretch out and grab a fistful of wet hair and softly tug the younger's head back. Changkyun's strong back dipped sexily as he was covered by the elder's body. There was some blurry movement as Hoseok tucked his filming hand under the younger's body to prop his iPod up on a pillow, "Hold it in place," he ordered, "Record yourself coming."

 

Changkyun's shaky hand curled around the iPod and slowly switched it back into selfie mode. Wonho tucked his chin into the curve of the younger's shoulder and looked into the camera, "Look at yourself, Changkyunnie," he encouraged, "Look at how pretty your face is right now." The younger's eyes slowly focused on both their faces, even though the camera itself was having a hard time with that task.

 

The camerawork began to go downhill from there. Changkyun's head had dropped and his hair blocked the camera's eye completely. Hoseok could hear them both breathing hard and groaning and moaning, that was enough for him to finish...he could envision everything anyway. "I'm going to come too," his panting voice carried to his ears.

 

He remembered covering Changkyun's arms with his own and burying his face in the back of the younger's damp neck. He remembered Changkyun's upper body giving out causing them both to fall forward onto the bed, their bottoms still up in the air. He remembered Changkyun's fingers clutching the sheets so tightly that they came off the bed and bunched beneath his chest. He remembered tucking a hand between Changkyun's parted knees to stroke his neglected cock again.

 

"I think I'm going insane," he heard himself moan out hoarsely.

 

He remembered feeling the younger nod in agreement and jokingly breathe out, "I tend to have that affect on people." Wonho heard himself laugh breathily and he felt himself laugh a little too. Even when he was on the verge of a powerful climax, Changkyun managed to make him laugh. The younger had him smiling all the time. "I'm coming now," Changkyun groaned out and Hoseok could almost feel the younger's hand reaching back to grip his neck. 

 

Hoseok was coming, hard.

 

He heard their breathing become erratic and a mixture of his moaning and Changkyun's grunting. He remembered Changkyun's cum filling up his hand, seeping through the spaces between his fingers, and oozing out onto the less than pristine sheets. He felt his cum coat his contracting abs as he listened for any other sounds, his own eyes closed from the impact of his self-induced climax.

 

He remembered feeling Changkyun roll his hips one last time and he remembered feeling his toes curl up in the soiled sheets. He remembered his burning thighs finally giving out and his full weight dropping down onto Changkyun, flattening him into the soft mattress. 

 

Hoseok rubbed his hand in the splatter on his tummy and focused on the video again when he heard the iPod being lifted. He had picked up the counter and filmed them in their afterglow. Changkyun's eyelids hooded his glossy vision and he had a goofy smile on his face and his cheeks were a rosy red and his hair was plastered to his forehead. Hoseok saw that his video double had a bit more energy. He stared at his smiling face and wondered if he'd ever seen a person happier. He watched himself place a soft kiss to the back of Changkyun's sweaty head and he remembered feeling hair tickling his nostrils.

 

He saw Changkyun stare into the eye of the camera as one of his fingers hit the stop button.

 

Wonho hit the screen lock button on his iPod and dropped it on his chest. He didn't bother to clean up just yet; his body was still buzzing, more-so from the onslaught of memories and not his actual climax. His peace was disturbed when he heard the FaceTime ringtone. He lifted his iPod to see Changkyun's smirking icon and he quickly accepted the video call. 

 

"Ah hyung, why'd you call me so late?" I.M asked with a tilt of his head. He looked utterly adorable in his animal onesie pajamas. Wonho grinned, "Look..." he said holding his ipod up high enough to showcase his messy tummy and newly flacid cock. Changkyun sighed in exasperation and pushed the hood of his pajamas off, "Aish hyung, you're so hopeless sometimes," he said with a shake of his head.

 

Wonho shot the younger a cheeky smile and replied, "Yea...hopelessly in love with you."


End file.
